Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8q+10-3q}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${q}$ terms together: $ {-8q - 3q} + 10$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-11q} + 10$ The simplified expression is $-11q + 10$